Three in my head
by Rosaliarouge
Summary: [HiJack] Jack est schizophrène et a un léger dédoublement de la personnalité. Il vit comme il peut avec sa famille... Et puis, Hiccup est arrivé. Il a juste fallus qu'il arrive pour que tout commence à déraper...


Voilà le premier chapitre d'une mini-fic avec du HiJack ! Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre précisément, mais il y en aura au moins trois.  
Dans cette fic les personnages ont a peu près 17 et 18 ans, donc ils sont plus vieux que dans les films. (Enfin ils sont juste un peu plus grand hein, rien de méchant)

Bref ! C'est partis et bonne lecture en espérant que mon travail vous plaise ^^

PS 1 : Pitch est un peu différent que dans le film, enfin vous allez voir !

PS 2 : Si ce TS est noté T ce n'est pas pour rien, attention aux âmes sensible (même si au chapitre 1 il n'y a rien de choquant à proprement parler)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Jack Overland

Je ferme les yeux, me laissant bercer par les léger balancements du bus et la musique à fond dans mes oreilles. Une demi-heure de trajet... C'est long quand même. Déjà que c'est pénible de les supporter tout les jours, mais alors quand j'ai rien à faire c'est pire. Je les entends comme si ils étaient assis à côté de moi et me murmurait chacune de leur parole pour que seul moi les entendent. Pitch et Frost. Ces deux petites voix dans ma tête.

Pitch et Frost sont très différent et se disputent beaucoup, si ils étaient réel ils se battraient à coup sûr. Pitch est froid, méchant, sadique et jaloux. Frost est joueur, drôle, enfantin, un vrai gamin quoi ! Pitch a une voix grave, tout le contraire de Frost qui a une voix aigu.

Ces deux là sont dans ma tête depuis toujours. J'ai grandis et vécus avec eux. Je suis le seul à les entendre. Pitch et Frost se battent toujours pour avoir mon esprit. Ils vont finir par me rendre vraiment fou... J'en suis venus à me demander qui j'étais moi même. Suis-je Jack Overland comme tout le monde m'appelle ou suis-je un mélange de Pitch et Frost ? Des questions que je me pose chaque jour, il y en a tant... Et même ce putain de psychiatre ne m'aide en rien !

Ça fait depuis 6 ans qu'un psychiatre me suis. Je suis obligé d'aller le voir 2 fois par semaine. Au début, il disait que j'étais schizophrène, puis que j'avais un dédoublement de la personnalité et maintenant il dit que c'est les deux ! Faudrait qu'il se décide un jour celui là ! Il me donne des médocs inutiles et lourds qui me mettent à cran ! J'en ai tellement marre d'aller le voir.. Mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Finalement, le trajet passe plus rapidement que prévus. Dès que le bus se stoppe à mon arrêt, je me lève et vais à la sortie le plus vite possible. J'éteins le musique que j'écoutais avec mon portable et mes magnifique écouteur avec « kit main libre » (1). Je garde d'ailleurs ces derniers dans mes oreilles, quitte à parler tout seul, autant faire croire aux passants que j'étais au téléphone. Je prête de nouveau intention aux voix de Pitch et Frost, toujours dans un de leur débats farfelus ou sans intérêt. Pour une fois, il parle juste de la scèance chez le psychiatre. Bizarre...

« -Vous pensez qu'il va nous sortir quoi encore l'vieux ? Demanda Pitch avec sa voix naturellement sinistre.

-Encore des conneries ! Comme d'hab en quelque sorte, répondit Frost.

-Vous pouvez pas la fermer quand je suis dehors ? J'aimerais pas passer encore plus fou que je ne le suis déjà !

-Enfin, là c'est toi qui vient de le crier en pleine rue, constata Frost.

-J'ai pas crier.

-Si, affirma Pitch. »

Et c'est repartis pour un dialogue de sourd ! Nous continuons de débattre sur le fait que oui ou non j'ai crier en pleine rue ma folie. On finit par arriver devant l'immeuble où se trouvait le bureau de mon psychiatre. Je grimace rien qu'en repensant aux 4 étages que j'allais devoir monter à pied, l'ascenseur étant en panne depuis belle lurette ! Je commence alors ma monter vertigineuse dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

Arriver devant la porte en chêne foncé, je toque trois fois à la porte. C'est devenus un tic maintenant, à chaque fois je toque trois fois, pas un coup de moins ou de plus. La porte s'ouvre sur la secrétaire souriante de mon psychiatre. Elle s'appelle Tooth. C'est écrit en petit sur son badge en argent accrocher à sa chemise bleu et verte. Elle me fait signe de rentrer comme chaque fois et je vais m'asseoir dans la salle d'attente, face au bureau de Tooth.

Tooth est une belle femme. Pas mon genre, mais pas mal. Elle a des cheveux teinté en bleu, vert et jaune. Un mélange de couleur plutôt intéressant. Tooth a de belles forme, ce qui me vaut régulièrement des sifflement de Frost dans ma tête. Mais ce qui est le plus perturbant chez elle, ce sont ses dents. Elles sont trop blanche, trop bien aligné et trop parfaite..

J'entends le porte du bureau de North, mon psychiatre, s'ouvrir et tourne mon regard vers la porte. Je vois North sortir, suivit d'un garçon de mon âge, peut-être un peu plus petit que moi niveau taille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dès que mes yeux se posent sur lui, les voix de Pitch et Frost se stoppent. Mes yeux parcourent rapidement le visage de l'inconnu. Il a des traits fin et des tâches de rousseur parsemer ci et là sur ses joues. Nos regards se croisente et je sens un frisson parcourir mon dos. Il détourne rapidement le regard et part du cabinet. Je suis presque sûr de l'avoir vus rougir quand nos regards se sont croisé. Ce gars est... Hypnotisant. Oui, aucune mot ne pouvait mieux la qualifier. J'avais presque envie de me lever et de le poursuivre pour continuer de la regarder.

Le rire envahissant de North me fait sortir de ma rêverie. Je regarde l'homme imposant avec sa longue barbe blanche et ses cheveux tout aussi long et blanc. Je ne me préoccupe pas plus que ça du rire de North, qui se moquait sûrement de mon air ahuris face au garçon qui vient de partir.

« -C'était qui ?... Demandai-je à North.

-Lui ? C'est Hiccup, il est dans ton Université il me semble.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

-Secret professionnel petit. Bon, aller rentre, on a pas toute la journée.

-Je te le fais pas si bien dire, marmonna Pitch dans ma tête. »

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Je me tourne encore et encore dans ma couverture, regardant de temps à autre le réveil. Il est quatre heure du matin, et j'arrive toujours pas à dormir ! Hiccup... Son visage hante mes pensées, comme si il était sculpté dans ma mémoire... J'entends encore et encore les voix de Pitch et Frost parler, sans interuption. Si avec ça j'arrive à dormir...

« -Vous pouvez pas la fermer putain... Marmonnais-je à mes voix.

-Non, on a pas envie, ria Frost. »

Je ne cherche même pas à répliquer et referme les yeux. Ça faisait un mois que j'avais vus Hiccup. Depuis, je l'avais croisé quelques fois à l'Université dans les couloirs. On était pas dans la même classe, lui était en art et moi en sport. Pourtant ça ne m'empêchait pas de le regarder de temps à autre à la cafétéria.

Merida, une fille de ma classe, me faisait d'ailleurs souvent la remarque. Elle disait presque tout le temps que je devrais prendre son courage en main et aller lui parler. Mais j'étais trop timide, enfin, j'avais peut-être aussi un peu peur de sa réaction...

Mes réflexions me font presque oublier les voix de Pitch et Frost qui se mettent à parler d'Hiccup justement.

« -Faut dire qu'il est pas mal, dis Frost.

-C'est vrai, mais on l'a déjà vus parler plusieurs fois avec des meufs.

-Et alors ? Ça veut rien dire. En plus il a un beau petit cul...

-Frost ! Dis-je en criant presque, sentant le rouge me monté aux joues.

-Roh ça va ! Tu vas pas me dire le contraire. Et puis fais gaffe, si tu réveilles tes parents à cette heure tu vas avoir du mal à leur expliquer pourquoi tu dors toujours pas. »

Et un point pour Frost. Il a un don pour trouver de bon argument lui... Mes parents travaillent beaucoup et ne supportent pas quand on les empêchent de dormir. Après il y a Emma que je ne dois pas réveillée. Me petite sœur chéri. Elle est adorable comme fille. Toujours souriante, elle a toujours essayer de me comprendre. Elle a même essayer plusieurs fois d'entendre Frost et Pitch, sans succès évidement.

En fait... Je sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais la réveillée... Je ferme les yeux, chassant cette pensée de mon esprit.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Je soupir en m'affalant sur mon bureau. Que les cours pouvaient être ennuyeux parfois ! Heureusement qu'il y a Merida et Bunny pour mettre de l'ambiance. Sans eux, je me serrais déjà endormis un nombre incalculable de fois sur mon bureau ! Je regarde d'ailleurs la rouquine en train de se balancer sur sa chaise, agaçant le professeur au passage avec ses remarques impertinentes et inutile.

Ça me fit sourire quand elle leva les yeux au ciel suite à une des nombreuses menaces du professeur. Elle est bien bizarre cette fille... Toujours débordante d'énergie et souriante. Elle est une des seuls personne qui savent pour mon problème mental. Bon, pour être franc, il n'y a qu'elle et Bunny qui soit au courant pour ça...

Je regarde par la fenêtre à ma droite et un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres quand je vois Hiccup dehors, assis en tailleur contre un arbre. A cette heure, il avait un trou dans son emploi du temps. Et quand ça arrivait, il s'asseyait contre cette arbre et dessinait ou lisait, selon son humeur. Je trouve ça adorable de le voir comme ça, seul et si paisible... J'aime beaucoup le regarder, il m'intrigue tant. Pitch dit que je suis amoureux. Peut-être... Après tout, tombé amoureux de cette perfection ne me gêne nullement. Enfin, à un détail près...

Astrid. Rien qu'en la voyant s'approché d'Hiccup, je grogne. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui et l'embrasse rapidement. Mon visage se crispe dans un rictus de colère. Je l'avais presque oublier celle-là... La petite-amie d'Hiccup... C'était aussi à cause d'elle que je n'osais pas allé avouer mes sentiments à Hiccup. Il est déjà amoureux d'elle... Merida ne voit pas les choses de la même façon et me pousse à allé lui parler justement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais n'est ce pas déjà trop tard ?...

Je sors de ma rêverie en entendant la cloche sonner. Le rouquine qui me sert de voisine de table et d'amie me prends par le bras et ma tire vers la sortie. Je suis un peu surpris par l'air déterminée qu'elle affiche. Qu'est ce qu'elle prépare encore ?...

« -Qu'est ce que t'as en tête toi ?... Demandais-je hésitant.

-Un plan, tu vas voir ! Je vais te donner une chance d'être heureux !

-C'est à dire ?...

-Tu vas voir je te dis ! »

Elle m'entraîne dans la cour et me force à m'asseoir sur une des nombreuses tables de pique-nique. Je la regarde en haussant un sourcil. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et Frost est de mon avis. Pitch ne dit rien, ce qui est plutôt surprenant de sa part. Je me fige en la voyant allé vers Hiccup qui est de nouveau seul, Astrid étant partis chercher je ne sais quoi... Ho, ho...

« -Aïe, aïe, t'es dans la merde Jack, susurra Frost.

-La ferme Frost... J'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires pour être stressé... »

Je les regarde parler quelques minutes et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai un horrible mauvais pressentiment... Bien sûr Frost à décider de ne pas se taire, c'est vrai que ça le tuerait de la fermer quelques minutes à celui-là...

La rouquine finit par revenir, avec un grand sourire qui ne prédit rien de bon. Elle s'assoit en face de moi et je la dévisage. Ce qui la fait sourire encore plus...

« -Tu vas être content, t'as un rencard avec Hiccup !

-P-Pardon ?! »

Je me lève d'un bond, rougissant comme une tomate. Merida éclate de rire sur la table et je me rassois aussitôt. Quelques personnes ayant vus ma réaction... Excessive, me regarde bizarrement, ce qui me fait rougir d'autant plus. Mon amie finit par se calmer, non sans un immense effort de sa part vus comme elle était morte de rire... Je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre ou pas d'ailleurs. Pitch et Frost non plus ne savent pas.

« -Enfin, vous avez pas vraiment un rencard, mais disons que vous allez boire un café ce soir après les cours.

-M-Mais t'aurais pus me prévenir avant !

-Oui, j'aurais pus. Mais si je l'avais fais j'aurais pas vus ta tête en te l'annonçant de cette manière. »

Et c'est repartis pour un fou rire... Une vraie gamine celle-là parfois. Enfin bon... Je regarde dans la direction de l'arbre et fixe Hiccup en train de lire un bouquin. Toujours aussi mignon, toujours aussi... Aussi hypnotisant.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

J'attends à la sortie de l'université en souriant. J'ai tellement hâte de le voir ! Normalement, je dois l'attendre ici et on ira ensemble au café après. Merida m'a forcé à lui promettre que j'avouerais tout sur mes sentiments à Hiccup... Je vais essayé.

Je vois le brun sortir du batiment accompagné d'Astrid et mon coeur se sers. Mon sourire se crispe et je les fixe. Pourquoi est-elle avec lui ?... Elle est belle, certes, mais Hiccup pourrait trouver tellement mieux comme... Comme... Moi ?...

« -Avoue que tu aimerais prendre sa place Jack, tu aimerais sortir avec Hiccup, susurra Pitch avec un ton maléfique et sinistre, comme toujours, mais cette fois avec un air moqueur... Se moque-t-il de moi ?...

-Tais toi Pitch...

-Non, au contraire, écoute moi, j'ai une idée. Et si tu m'écoutes, Hiccup ne sera rien qu'à toi. »

Je les vois s'embrasser avant qu'Hiccup vienne vers moi avec son magnifique sourire, Astrid partant dans une autre direction. Je la dévisage quelques secondes avant de sourire à Hiccup. Je marmonne assez bas pour qu'Hiccup n'entende pas ces quelques mots.

« -Dis moi tout. »

* * *

(1) Je savais pas comment le dire autrement, mais ce sont les écouteurs avec un micro intégrer.

Si quelqu'un est intéréssé pour être la bêta-lectrice de cette fix je suis preneuse, vus que j'ai beaucoup de mal à me relire.


End file.
